Dauntless Relationship Chronicles: Part 4 Cupid
by missalohahula
Summary: Everyone is getting married. And here you sit at the table full of single girls with an empty chair next to you that says 'and date'. Only there hasn't been a date for years and nothing is working for you. Match dot com can't seem to match you up. Then someone introduces you to one last formula. Will Cupid work for you this time around? Modern day AU. Story 4 of 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.** **  
 **I do not own the 'flirt' collection. Credit goes to that author as well.**  
 **The idea to combine the two is mine. All OC's are property of missalohahula.****

 **Dauntless Relationship Chronicles:** **  
 **Part 4: Cupid****

 **Summary: And date... Those words will haunt you for the rest of the Summer. Everyone is getting married it seems. And here you sit at the table full of single girls with an empty chair next to you that says 'and date'. There is no date. There hasn't been one for years and nothing else is working. Match dot com can't seem to match you up. Then someone introduces you to one last formula, one last chance. And you'll do anything to get Cupid to work his magic on you once again. **

* * *

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. Of course Peter would stick me at this table. The nerve of him. He couldn't have me seated as the same table as Tris. No of course not, I shook my head. The only other friend I knew here in Dauntless and Peter places me at the single girl's table. And when I say 'girls' I mean the ladies of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood not the Traveling Pants one.

Okay so maybe they weren't that old.

"I said, Peter and I grew up next to each other," I explained louder to one of the women across the way.

Peter and I hated one another and he only became my friend after I had become friends with Tris. But then she got married and our trio became a psychotic duo which ended badly when we attempted to date after Tris' wedding. And I mean 'date' not sleep. He was a jerk the entire time.

And now even that jerk was getting married. I felt pity for the girl.

"You grew up with Peter," the lady looked me over before running her hands along her blue skirt. She looked like she was dress for business not a wedding.

"And why is it that your date is not here," asked another woman who dressed in a dark red dress with a brown shawl.

Not only did Peter put me at this table but he put an empty seat next to me that said 'Christina Kravitz and date'. He knew damn well I wasn't seeing anyone and doing that just his way of rubbing it in my face that he was getting married before me. I hope they get a divorce!

"There is no date," I closed my eyes and looked away.

"Oh honey," patted the third woman with a tattoo on her back that was shown by her backless dress. "You're such a pretty girl. I just don't understand why you don't have a boyfriend. Wait," her eyes widened, "you're not one of those women are you?"

"Tori," scolded the woman who was dressed for business, "we shouldn't judge people on their life choices."

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about then that is not the case with me," I smiled. "I like men, a lot," I added in the end. "I just can't seem to find the right one."

My last real relationship had been years ago. Robert and the co-worker he cheated on me with had gotten married. He later divorced her and now they are both married again. She found her prince charming and Robert is on his fourth marriage. I sighed knowing that I probably would not get a prince charming. At this point I'd settle for Mr. Works-Alongside-the-Prince.

"What about those dating websites like eHarmony or match dot com," asked the fourth woman on the table who looked back at her wine before downing it.

"I tried four of them with no such luck," I shook my head. "I've agreed to set ups, blind dates," I listed. "I even did speed dating."

"Oh dear," the business woman's eyes popped open, "You shouldn't turn to drugs. They aren't the answer."

I smiled. "Speed dating is a really quick date with a bunch of men. It's not a drug."

"We had a name for that kind of girl in our day," said business woman.

"You were that kind of girl," teased the tattooed woman as they all laughed.

I took a quick sip of my wine and then set it down. "I'd probably have a date if I was that kind of girl. Either way," I looked around. "I've tried everything. I think Cupid doesn't even want to bother with me."

"Maybe you need to make some changes in your life," deep red dress suggested. She snapped her fingers and then pointed to me with a smile. "I bet your spiritual aura is all off."

"Oh of course," the tattoo woman clapped, "You're probably right, Johanna. It must be bad Feng Shui. You'll never land a man if your spiritual essence is off. You need to get your Feng Shui adjusted."

I looked at all four of them to see them nodding happily. "I'm pretty sure that my gynecologist would have noticed that at the last check up."

That's when they started to laugh. The woman known as Johanna touched my arm. "Feng Shui is not that honey. It's all about the energy flow in your home and in the things around you."

"I live in an apartment. There isn't much room for flow," I moved my hands around.

"It doesn't matter if you lived in a box. The type of things you have in your home or the way things are arranged affect how energy flows through your life." She turned around and pulled out her business card. "I'm a consultant in all things spiritual. Give me a call and I can see how we can fix your relationship energy flow."

"I didn't even know I had a relationship energy flow," I admitted taking the card.

"Johanna really knows her stuff," business woman added. "She took a look at my prosperity energy flow and low and behold," she held her glass up in a toast, "I made CEO."

The tattooed woman reached over and patted my hand. "You just have to put all things in your life in the right place. Johanna did my place and I can't keep the men away."

Just then an older gentleman who looked to be in his forties came up to the table and asked her to dance.

That could have been blamed on her outfit or the flirty signals she was throwing out. Feng Shui and spiritual essence all seemed like some sort of psychic mumbo jumbo. Would it really help turn my love life around? It seemed to be working for my new 'girl friends' that had a string of dance partners at their beck and call. Was it really due to Johanna's spiritual essence? Regardless of what it was, I tucked away the card and got ready to leave. I still can't believe that Peter Hayes had gotten married.

"How was the wedding," my mother asked on the phone the next day.

She and my father were visiting my older brother who just had his third child. Yup, all my brothers were giving my parents grandchildren. There's no pressure there for me, sarcastic eye roll.

"It was nice."

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Yes, I made friends with four wonderful older women in their forties."

"Christina," she scolded. "I meant the male population..."

"I have a boyfriend, mom," I lied. "He couldn't make it."

"He never makes it to anything," she added as I sighed. My mother was ready to pay someone to date me. When she was my age, she'd like to remind me that she had been happily married to my father for a wonderful five years and was pregnant with my second brother. "He better be able to make it to your cousin's wedding. I hope to meet him."

"He's a restaurant manager. It's tough to get weekends off," I continued to lie.

"Restaurant manager," she questioned. "I thought you said he was a bar manager."

Dammit I obviously wasn't that good at lying. "The bar is in the restaurant," I closed my eyes. "I like to think that he got a promotion to make him sound good."

"You don't sound too excited about him."

"Don't worry mom," I told her.

"How does the dress look by the way?"

I turned to the closet to see the dress that I would wear for the next six weddings this Summer. Why? Why did everyone feel the need to get married in the Summer? And why did the first wedding I have to attend by that of Peter Hayes? I still felt sorry for the girl.

"It's ready to be used to see someone else get their happily ever after," I finished.

It was during the second wedding that I just totally couldn't take it anymore. I had a few guys hit on me and they were total weirdos. One of them asked me if I was wearing a thong. I'm serious. That was his opening line. Then I met an engaged groomsmen who was looking for one last good time before he tied the knot later on that month. I decided I needed to make changes, fast. I pulled out Johanna's card and called her.

"Johanna Reyes, Interior decorating and Cupid's formula consultant," she answered.

"Johanna, this is Christina, Christina Kravitz from the wedding two weeks ago," I started. "I'd really like to check out my relationship energy flow."

That was exactly what happened a couple days later. Johanna came by my apartment and immediately started to point out things that she claimed was wrong. For one, the art painting that I had was deemed wretched by her. I had to take it down and put up a happier picture.

"Why don't you have two candles," she asked picking up a jar with one candle in it.

"Because I only have myself here and..."

A soft whack landed on my arm. "You need to stop thinking about it as only yourself. You're sending signals into the universe that you are okay with things being single here. You need to start thinking in twos, in pairs," she added. "Right now, it's like you're begging the universe to keep you single."

We went to take a look into my living room, the bathroom and especially the bedroom.

"Get the computer out of your bedroom unless you want a relationship only with your work," she advised. "You need to get symbols of love and romance in here. Get some pink roses and pink quartz."

There was so much other things she told me to do that consisted of clearing out the clutter that I had accumulated.

"Doing a thorough cleaning will help get your energy moving in here again. I know it sounds like a lot but you can make it work. You need to get a few items," she handed me another card. "There's a terrific store down in Dauntless Shopping Center called the Inspirational Eye."

"Shopping," I smiled, "now that is something that I can do."

She invited me to join her, Jeanine, Jacqueline and Tori on Sundays. They get together and have brunch. Apparently the other 'girls' had been asking about me. I declined since I had a lot of cleaning to do. All morning and early afternoon was spent cleaning. I had downsized a good portion of my belongings and was feeling really energized to get this energy thing flowing.

Now that I got most of my apartment clean and rearranged, I decided to complete the other assignment which was shopping. This was definitely something I could do.

I grabbed my purse and headed for the store that Johanna recommended. The place was packed with shelves of vases, statues, paintings and other items. Antique chairs and tables were arranged in stylish setups.

I ran my hand along one of the shelves that held beautiful candle holders. I was just on my way to grab a basket when one was held up for me.

"Hello. Welcome to the Inspirational Eye. Would you need a basket for your shopping needs today?"

I was caught off guard by his crooked smile and gorgeous eyes. He wasn't really my type but there was something that made me forget to breathe for a while.

"I would like one," I took it and smiled. "Thank you."

"Sure thing," he nodded continuing to smile. "Did you need help with anything else?"

I quickly looked at my purse and started to dig in it for the list that Johanna had given me of things in pairs or certain colored items I would need to get more energy flowing up in my place. "Um, I need two candle holders, crystal looking," I added as he took two from the shelf and put them in my basket. He still smiled at me. I shook my head and looked back down at the list. "I also need two lamps."

"It's at the back of the store. Let me show you," he put an arm up and began to walk there. "I'm Will by the way," he turned to me, "Will Turner."

"Christina Kravitz," I said as he shook my hand. It was a firm handshake. Then again everything about him looked firm. Dammit Christina what are you thinking about? I took my hand away and continued to follow him. I watched his back and how straight it looked. I hope he was straight too.

Wait, I shook my head. He's not your type Christina.

The more I watched him walk, the more I couldn't look away though and by the time we arrived at the lamp section, I was nervous and fidgety. I watched his hands move over one of the lamps as he showed it me and kept looking at his mouth as he talked. What in the world did this guy do to me? I had to remind myself that he wasn't what I was looking for.

"What are you looking for," he asked.

"Excuse me," I took a step back wondering if he knew I was picturing him without a shirt on.

"The lamp," he reminded me. "There's this one here," he set it down, "or you can go with something more elegant. Is there something specific you're looking for?"

"A boyfriend," I muttered before shaking my head. I looked back down at the words Johanna had reminded me. "I want something neutral, in earth tones." I looked over his shoulder to see a creamy silk color lamp and immediately loved how it felt like love. "Do you have another one like this? I need two."

Will nodded. "Let me just check in the back."

I took a step back as he walked passed me and couldn't help but inhale his scent. And he smelt good. I looked through some paintings as I waited for him. There was one of a beautiful sunset and I remembered I wanted calmness in my life as well and that was exactly what I thought of in this picture.

Will returned from the back room with a frown on his face. "I don't have another one in stock but I can order it for you."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything else you needed," he smiled. "And did you want me to carry that frame for you?"

I nodded and he took the picture from my hands. I glanced down at the paper with Johanna's instructions. "Something pink," I added, "like a rose quartz to be specific."

"I don't have any here. But there is a store a couple doors down that has some," he said.

"Okay," I nodded and then snatched a purple throw pillow, purple for prosperity. "I think I'm good. Thanks so much for the help."

To my surprise, Will decided to ring me up at a separate counter. I watched as he wrapped the candle holders and the framed picture. I couldn't help but admire his hands at work. Just as he went to grab the lamp, I stopped him.

"Can you hang on to the lamp until the other one comes in? I need two in my room."

I didn't want to tell him that a single lamp would keep me single but somehow he knew.

Will's lips turned into that crooked smile. "You hired Johanna Reyes didn't you?"

I looked down and smiled, trying to fight that blush away. "How did you know?"

Will chuckled and it made me melt inside. "I shouldn't be nosy and sorry if I was. Johanna sends a lot of her customers down here and I appreciate the business. I'm just surprised that someone like you needs helps in your love life."

Immediately my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I tried to open my mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just assumed that someone like you would have a boyfriend. I mean," he shook his head and then let out a small laugh. "You know what? I'm just going to shut up right now."

He took the lamp and placed it on the side and then came back and offered to help me carry the things out.

"Do you think I'm making a huge mistake," I stopped him as he stared at me from behind the counter.

"I don't want to insult Johanna. That's her thing and she believes in it."

"But you don't," I questioned.

Will looked guilty and then leaned forward. "I'm just not quick to believe everything I hear. I want facts and evidence. I want more than just feelings or hunches."

"What's the harm in at least trying," I shrugged.

"You could end up wasting your time and money," he tilted his head.

"I'm wasting it though at your store," I smiled.

"Good point," he smiled back. We stared at each other for a while until one of the other workers called him for a manager's approval. Oh dear lord he was the manager of this store. After he had done that, he walked back and smiled. I really liked that grin on him.

"Have you ever heard back from any of Johanna's other clients," I asked as we walked out of the store with my things.

I wasn't questioning this earlier but now he had put a little doubt in my head. Will helped put the items into the back of my SUV.

"I haven't been invited to any weddings. But who knows," he shrugged after placing the last item in.

"You must think this is silly."

"I think it makes as much sense as tossing a penny in a fountain and making a wish," he chuckled.

I couldn't help but feel more embarrassed about this whole situation. I didn't want to tell him that I had tried everything. And I do mean I tried everything and none of it worked. This was my last chance. But here he stood, wanting facts that I couldn't give him. I can't believe how foolish I looked in front of him. Then again, I reminded myself, he's not my type.

"Thanks for your help," I smiled.

"I'll call you when the lamp comes in so you have two," he reminded me. I saw him lick his lips and then look away as if he was trying to hide how much he thought this was all too funny for him.

I placed my hand on my hip. "And I'll call you when I get my first date because this **_is_** going to work."

"Christina I meant no offense," he chuckled. Yup he seriously thought this was a bunch of baloney.

"I'm not offended. I'm going to prove it to you," I pointed a finger lightly in his chest. "I'm so confident I'll save you a seat at my wedding."

Will smiled and opened my vehicle door for me. "Again, I'm sorry if I said something stupid. I hope this all works out for you."

I got in and he closed the door, tapping on the top of the top of him before I took off. I looked back in the rearview mirror to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets watching me drive off.

Over the next few days there were small things here and there that I could see where the energy was flowing in my life. I found twenty dollars on the street, twice! I even was able to pitch a property project to my boss which he ended up closing. Because of that, I got a sweet bonus check. It seems like the prosperity part was working well. But there was no sign of my romantic life changing.

I went to Starbucks every morning and all the guys in there were rude. Even the sales clerks at the grocery store wouldn't flirt with me. Maybe Will was right.

Then I told myself that I hadn't done everything that Johanna advised me to do so I just had to be patient. Besides, all the other stuff was working out for me.

It wasn't until the weekend that I got a phone call.

"Christina?"

"Yes, this is Christina," I answered. My heart quickened because this was a male. Maybe some old crush from college, I thought.

"It's Will Turner from the Inspirational Eye. Your lamp came in this morning."

Somehow I thought it would be some mysterious man drawn to me through all these changes that I was making to get my spiritual essence of love back in check. That was not the case and my heart sank a bit. It was only the guy who thought I was crazy to be trying this kind of stuff out.

"Great, I'll pick it up tonight," I tried to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_From previous chapter..._

 _It was only the guy who thought I was crazy to be trying this kind of stuff out._

 _"Great, I'll pick it up tonight,"_ _I tried to smile._

There I was walking into the Inspirational Eye. Music played above that was soothing. Typical, I thought. Some of the candles were burning and the scent was also calming. I walked up to the same counter where Will had ringed up my items and there he was.

Our eyes met and immediately he broke out into a grin. Did I ever say that I love that grin on him?

"So any dates that have magically appeared," he teased while placing his two hands on the edge of the counter.

I leaned on the other side and smiled back at him. "Not yet," I answered.

"Well, you didn't try the lamps," he pointed to me still smiling. "Maybe they'll light up the romance in your life," he said as his smile widened. I knew he was trying his best not to laugh at me.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle either. As ridiculous as it sounded I knew that he wasn't really teasing me.

Will put the lamps down on the counter. "Did you have anything else that Johanna recommended?"

"Just some rose or pink colored quartz."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't head to that store I told you about?"

I shook my head. "Couldn't find the time," I shrugged. "But I do need those and I also need some heart shaped pillows," turning around to look at the store I asked, "Do you have any of those?"

My ears heard typing on his computer and then a light clicking noise with his tongue. "Sorry," he replied making me look at him. "I don't have them in stock but I can order it like I did the lamps. It's going to take anywhere from ten to fourteen days though. Can you wait until then?"

As much as I wanted to say no, I didn't. "I guess," I let out a sigh. "I'll just take the two lamps for now."

"Great," he smiled. "You know what? You're going to be my last customer of the night. I can show you to that store down the street, if you want?"

"That's very helpful of you considering that you don't believe in any of this stuff," I smiled.

"Hey," he closed his cash register and started to shut some things off. "If you're going to try it then you might as well go all the way. The last thing you need is me telling you to give up."

Will helped me put the lamps in my SUV and we headed down the way to the store. It wasn't that far, only a couple doors down but the walk was slow. I felt more nervous than I did on my first date back in the eighth grade. It wasn't like he was walking me home from a date. Regardless, I still had those wonderful first date jitters.

"So," I cleared my throat to end the silence, "are you the head manager of Inspirational Eye? I mean you have to be if you can just decide to close up early like that, right?"

"I'm actually the owner," he replied.

"Wow," I let out small laugh as he chuckled. "How is it being the owner?"

"It's a lot of hard work. I've been here for four years. I struggled for the first three but this year I'm doing my best to turn things around," he added.

"You know what you need," I asked. "You need to get some purple to help your prosperity energy flow in your life."

Will started to laugh.

"What? It really does work you know. I got that purple throw pillow from here and placed it in its proper place and found twenty dollars on the street the very next day," I nudged him.

"That could just have been luck or coincidence," he shook his head.

"I don't think so. You can't knock it until you try it and I think you should try it," I said as we stopped to face one another.

He shook his head again and looked a bit away with a small smile on his face. "I don't think that you'll ever catch me doing something like that, being all superstitious and..."

"I think it'll work out. You just have to believe," I bounced on my heels and toes.

Will chuckled and I let out a small laugh. We stood there standing in front of each other and smiling at one another for a while after that. He really did have that wonderful smile. There was a small noise somewhere in the City. Maybe it was a car horn honking in the distance. Whatever it was, it caused us to both look away.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is it," he motioned behind him.

I looked past him to see the store called the Honest Daughter. That was a weird name for it. Either way, I looked back at him to see him searching for something to say. I didn't want him to leave. I actually liked that he was here which was totally weird for me.

"Um," he looked at the door and then back at me, "I could help you find the things that you need. Like I said I've helped a lot of Johanna's clients before and I really want you to see this thing through."

I wanted to jump up and down happily. Perhaps I would even wave pom-poms in the air at the fact that we were going to be spending more time together.

"Thanks," I settled with saying instead of the cheering.

We made our way inside and I expected to find someone like Johanna in here. Instead there was a young woman in here who looked about our age wearing skinny jeans and a loose tank top. Her long hair flowed around her and she smiled warmly when her eyes landed on Will.

"Willy," she practically screeched. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Molly," he nodded to her.

"How's business been?"

"It's holding up. You know how it goes. Despite the economy, it's not so bad. What about you?"

"Things have been really slow for me."

"Well good news," Will turned to me and smiled. "My friend Christina here has a few things to buy and I recommended your store."

"That sounds considerate," she stepped forward and batted her eyelashes at him, "and caring of you, Will. I like that you're so thoughtful about others."

I felt my fist clench slightly. She was hitting on him while I was standing there. I mean he wasn't my boyfriend and I wasn't his girlfriend. We weren't dating. Like he said we were 'friends' and technically I had only met the guy a while ago and yet here I was getting all upset because some girl who had known him longer than me was flirting with him.

"Bring your thoughtful self over here," she patted to a shelf she was working on. "The two of us can catch up while your friend browses."

Will turned back to me. "I actually promised Christina that I would help her. It wouldn't be thoughtful of me if I broke a promise."

I smiled at him and turned to Molly to see that her smile had disappeared. Score one for the easily gullible in Feng Shui and energy flow.

"Of course," she bristled a bit and then walked away slowly. "Well you know where to find me if you need me, Will," she reached out her hand and it ran slowly against the sleeve of his shirt. The entire time she stared at me. It was as if to challenge me.

I quickly linked my arm with that of Will's and pulled him towards the aisle where the gems and other stones were being held. I almost wanted to say that he was walking away with me and not with you, Molly. Instead I glanced up at Will to see him smirking. He looked down at our arms and then back to me as his smile widened. I wasn't sure if he noticed the tension between Molly and I but something told me that he didn't mind one bit that I had linked arms with him.

We found ourselves in the middle of the store where a big tree with lights all around them showed the bins that contained various gems and stones. I picked up a pink one as Will smiled and picked up another.

"This," he held it in between his fingers, "is a rose quartz, otherwise known as the love stone. It is said that this stone helps the person who has it find a strong sense of self-worth thus feeling as if they are in love," he looked over at me. "It is also the symbol for love in marriage."

I smiled and stood close as our arms brushed against each other. "For someone who doesn't believe in this type of stuff, you sure know a lot about it."

"I know facts, remember," he grinned making me blush. "This stone here is known for protection," he picked up a purple stone. "Ancient Egyptians used this to guard against guilty and fearful feelings. It has been worn as a protection from self-deception as well as witchcraft."

"Isn't all of this considered superstition," I asked making a face at him.

"It could be but this is a fact about ancient Egypt," he smiled and so did I. "These," he picked up a few and leaned against the tree as I did the same, "are all the same stone."

"But they're different colors," I replied.

"Each one means something different," his voice got soft. "This is to help create inner strength or self-discipline," Will dropped it into my hand. "This is to help balance one's emotions," another one fell into my hand as we stared at one another. "This is to increase luck in your life," another fell in my hand.

My mind was spinning as we looked at each other intently with small smiles. I was going crazy at how much electricity was passing through us. Will took the last one and held it up before placing it in my hand and then closing my fist around them.

"The last one," I whispered.

"That is to help with outlook and creativity so that you can see the possibility of new opportunities around you," Will grinned.

I could see the possibility in front of me but it subsided quickly. As much as that electricity built up around us, I turned around and just like that it short-circuited.

"I guess I better get a few of those just in case then," I smiled back at him as he nodded shyly.

We checked out all sorts of books and catalogues on other items that were here as Will shared his knowledge with me of 'facts' not superstitions on everything that we came across. There was a wide array of handmade soaps and various oils that he didn't have that we just had to test out.

"You know that you're my first," I let out a small laugh.

"Your first?"

I nodded. "The first guy I ever went shopping with," I glanced at my watch, "for more than an hour and didn't complain. In fact it, it was kind of fun."

"I guess when you own your own store it's not really a big deal. Besides it's not like you were looking for clothes," he nudged me. "I don't see how girls could spend hours on buying items they only wear once."

I inwardly groaned because I was exactly that type of girl.

"Or better yet, what girl has sixty pairs of shoes."

Will shook his head and started to walk towards the front. There was no way I was telling him that I had sixty pairs. Johanna told me to clear out some room in my closet and I did downgrade to forty pairs of shoes but something told me that I still needed to cut that down. In all honesty there were clothes in my closet that I never wore in months. Some I had like Will said, only worn once. I guess there could be more room for energy to flow in my life. I grabbed one of the stones Will dropped in my hand. A slight shiver went through me at remembering when his hand closed around mine. There were possibilities in my life. I just needed to take that chance.

I headed back to the bin to get a couple more stones and then walked to the front. I set everything down on the counter as Molly began to ring me up. The second Will appeared, her scowling face turned into a bright warm happy glow. She definitely had a thing for Will.

"May I have that piece of amethyst behind you, please," I asked trying to get her attention off Will.

Molly let out a short breath and turned around to grab it. She rang it up without saying a word to me and then looked back at Will. "We really need to get together some time, catch up," she offered.

"That would be nice but running the store is a lot of work," Will shrugged. "I'll see if something comes up."

He was the owner of the store though. Just as easily as he closed it early to help me out tonight, he could have closed it early for a date with Molly. She eyed me out and at that moment I knew she was thinking the same thing. She smiled briefly before stuffing the rest of the items in my bag.

I hope that she didn't stick some unlucky charm in there or put some death gemstone amongst all my love stones. Even though I didn't know much about this stuff like Johanna Reyes, spiritual consultant, it didn't take a genius to figure out that there was something green and jealous emanating off of Molly as she looked at me.

Will walked me out and offered to walk me to my car.

"Actually, can I use your bathroom real quick?"

"Sure," he smiled and unlocked the door to his store.

While he was at the front counter going over some things I rushed towards the back right corner where Johanna said is best to let the wealth energy in your life flow. I placed the amethyst behind an old trunk and hid it there. I wanted to see if it would work wonders for the Inspirational Eye and its owner.

That weekend I decided to meet up with the girls from Peter's wedding.

"Hey," I smiled and sat down as the four of them turned and smiled, greeting me with excited proclamations.

"You'll never guess what happened to me and that gentleman that I met at the wedding," said the woman with a tattoo whom I leaned was named Tori. In fact I learned all their names.

I eagerly looked at her. "No, tell me," I insisted.

"We've been on a few dates and maybe it's too soon but we're engaged," she shouted and showed me the ring on her finger.

"That fast," I took her left hand and looked at the ring. "It works that fast?"

"Well, Max and I knew each other beforehand but he never felt courageous enough to ask me out until recently," Tori smiled. "That is until after I cleared out my life so that the love energy could flow."

"What about you," asked Jeanine. "Have you met anyone? Are you using Johanna's methods?"

I frowned and shook my head.

Jaqueline patted my hand. "These things take time," she assured me.

"They're right," Johanna smiled. "I promise you things will change but you need to keep your mind open and keep that energy flowing."

"I do have another wedding to go to next weekend, maybe he might be there," I said.

We continued to talk over brunch and made plans to see one another the following Sunday and discuss what happened at the third wedding of the Summer. We also made plans to get Tori's wedding going. I was excited that they wanted to involve me. Yes they were a bit older but these girls were fun to be with.

Will had called me to ask if I wanted to pick up another purple throw pillow.

"I ordered the pink heart-shaped ones though," I replied.

"I know and they still didn't come in yet. But I remembered that you only purchased one purple throw pillow the first time you were here and we had another one come in that looked exactly like it," he took a breath. "I know you said things are better in pairs."

I let out a small laugh. "That was really thoughtful of you, Will. I'll be there tonight after I'm done with work."

The music was not the first time to greet me when I walked in the store. Almost immediately our eyes met and a grin was plastered all over on Will's face.

"I'm surprised you were able to see me this quickly, especially with all the dates that you must be juggling," he joked.

I picked up a lamp from the side and tried my best to hide my smile. "The last wedding I went to did have an engaged groomsmen who asked for one last fling before he got married," I shook my head.

"He actually had the gull to say that to you," Will questioned to which I nodded. "Some guys I tell you."

"Another asked if I was wearing a thong. No hi or hello or any other form of a greeting other than to ask me that," I said turning to him.

Will let out a soft chuckle. "Hey, see it is working for you. You had two guys who wanted to get to know you," he smiled.

"Ha, ha," I slightly pushed him until we were at the counter and I was paying for the second purple throw pillow to add to my prosperity energy flow. That was when I noticed something about the store and things behind the counter. "What happened to your store?"

"It's crazy," Will smiled and handed me the package. "The past few days we've been getting a string of new customers coming by."

"Really," I asked.

"I had to ask people to work a couple extra hours with all the demand we've been getting. Items that were on the shelves for weeks or months have been selling like crazy. I got a ton of orders in and all of that was without any of your spiritual essence, energy flow or Feng Shui."

"I'm sure it was," I smiled.

I was dying to drag him over to the chest to show him the rock that I had hidden there. What I didn't understand was how was it that Tori only went on a few dates and Max had proposed to her. I placed a rock in Will's store and he had been making a lot of money the past couple days. It worked so quickly for him and he didn't even believe in this sort of thing. Where in the world was my love energy flow?

"Hey, I was going to close early tonight and check out the Chasm," Will said. "It's a new bar down the street. Did you want to grab a drink there?"

"A bar," I questioned.

"Yeah, it's not as rowdy as the Pit. I shouldn't say that because one of my good friends works there but the Chasm is a bit nicer," Will offered. Was he asking me out? "You can look over a new catalogue and we can talk about anything else you want to buy for your energy flow."

No he wasn't asking me out. He only wanted my business.

"Okay," I said softly, almost wishing that it was a date.


	3. Chapter 3

_From previous chapter..._

 _No he wasn't asking me out. He only wanted my business._

 _"Okay,"_ _I said softly, almost wishing that it was a date._

We headed over to the Chasm and almost immediately upon entering both Will and I had an enormously great time. Almost from the moment that we walked in there we couldn't stop laughing or smiling at one another. We didn't even bring up the catalog.

"So," Will lifted his beer up and took a gulp before turning back to me. "Do you wear thongs?"

I started to laugh and so did he.

"I am still finding it hard to believe that that is what he asked you."

"He did," I nodded sipping my margarita, "he seriously did."

"I never knew that there truly were guys out there like that," he shook his head taking an onion ring, dipping it in a sauce and then throwing it into his mouth.

"Trust me, I've met them all."

"I really hope that all of this works out for you Christina," he smiled over at me. "You don't seem like the type of person who would be struggling with this."

"Come on," I rolled my eyes playing with the straw in my drink, "you don't need to flatter me like that."

"It's not flattery," he stared at me as the mood seemed to shift to something more serious. "Flattery is often insincere. From what I can see you seem like a spirited, opinionated, lively and cheerful young woman. Any guy would be lucky to date you. And that is definitely not insincere. You know how I am with facts."

"I do know," I said softly as we stared at each other.

These long and hard stares really did something to me. Will's eyes were gorgeous. Okay so they weren't the type that most girls would get lost in. In fact going back to my previous notion about Will, he wasn't really the type that I would get lost in either. But there seemed to be so much spark from glances and smiles that it lit fireworks exploding all over inside of me.

"Anyway," I took a sip breaking eye contact as I heard Will let out a deep exhale. "Enough about my boring love life, how is it that you don't have a girlfriend, Will?"

Will ended up chuckling.

"What, I'm serious," I smiled at him. "And don't tell me it's because you work too much."

"I do though," he admitted. "If a girl came along she would have to know that my business is like my child. I put a lot of work into that. I like it, I really do. It's just a whole lot of responsibility."

"Yeah but if you wanted to close the store early or spend more time with her, you would make the effort right," I questioned.

"I suppose I would if it was worth it," he shrugged.

Again I wanted to say that he was here with me after closing the store early but I didn't go too much into detail about that. He still hadn't shown me the catalog and I didn't want to remind him that this was a 'business meeting'. I liked the thought that this seemed like we were just two friends hanging out with one another.

"I do all of the work by myself. The accounting, marketing, inventory, hiring," he listed. "I dedicated a lot of time and effort into that place. I'm not saying that she would be last but she would have to work along with me. She would have to be just as dedicated to hard work like me."

"It seems like Miss Honest Daughter would not mind working hard," I took a sip of my drink. "I think she's interested."

"In me," Will questioned as I nodded. "Molly, interested in me," he stated again before he broke out into a huge laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Molly is not interested in me. We're just friends. I don't even know if you would call it a friendship."

I huffed and then patted his knee. "Trust me Willy boy, she's interested in you."

"Well, I'm not interested in her and don't call me that," he shook his head.

"Molly called you that," I nudged him. "See she already has a cute pet name for you."

"It's an irritating pet name. Besides it's not like that. We're just friends, associates," he stated, "Whatever you want to call it."

"I call it being interested," I insisted.

Although, part of me wasn't sure why I wanted him and Molly to get together and go out on a date. I liked spending time with Will. And I hated the looks that Moly gave him. Despite all of that, I reminded myself that he wasn't my type and that there should be my Mr. Right that Cupid was to hit his arrow on soon enough.

Will was a great guy. He was funny and smart and hard working. He did have that awesome grin. But he wasn't my type. Then again, my type was usually the one that cheated on me or broke my heart. I sure knew how to pick 'em.

"I tell you what, why don't we stop by her store after we're done here and I'll prove to you that she's interested."

"If it gets you to be quiet on the matter but I'm telling you," He shook his head, "There's nothing between Molly and I."

"Will, the first step into getting help is admitting that you have a problem. And I'm telling," I shook my head, "you're game is off."

"I know I don't have an exciting love life now but I'm not going to try to fix it with stones and energy flow and different colored items and how their placed in my house," he admitted.

"You sure about that," I turned away. "I think that once you see that someone is interested you'll think twice and probably ask Johanna for her help too."

"Whatever you say, Christina," he smiled before finishing off his beer.

We finished off another bottle of beer and another margarita as we told a couple other horrifying tales from our past to one another. After that was done, Will and I headed down to the store. There was a determined look on his face to prove me wrong about Molly.

Molly however did everything that I knew she would from the moment that we walked into the store. Her eyes' brightened when she saw Will. She smoothed her hands over the thighs of her skinny jeans as she walked over. Then her eyes turned to me.

"You're helping your customer again," she eyed me out.

"No, well yes," Will answered. "We were out for a drink and Christina said she needed to stop by for a few more items."

I stared at her for a moment until her eyes widened.

"You went out for a drink, Will," she asked.

Score two.

"Yes, it's the new bar called the Chasm. Have you been to it yet?"

Molly shook her head. "No but perhaps if you and I finish work the same time and then we could go out for a drink together."

I saw her shift her body so that her cleavage would look more prominent. I wouldn't have been surprised if she dared to touch him again or rub those nasty looking things up against his chest. Ew Christina, why were you being so hurtful towards her?

I walked past her and turned around just in time to see her take a step towards him. I looked around the store just once because in all honesty I didn't want to leave Will alone with her. I decided that I would get a couple more rose quartz from the gemstone bins. Maybe the ones that I had gotten from here earlier were junk. Or maybe Molly truly did put a death gemstone somewhere in the bag and I didn't realize it yet. I just didn't like the fact that Will had such fast results and I was still waiting for the love of my life to show up.

When I walked back towards the front, Molly was leaning against the counter, amplifying her bosom even more in front of Will. She rang me up and again the entire time was filled with conversation to Will and not to me.

Upon leaving the store, I turned back to see Molly pouting a bit.

"She's upset that you're leaving," I said.

"She's upset that a customer only purchased a couple items. She's having a hard time too running that store," he stated.

"What," I turned to him. "She was endlessly flirting with you in there. Did you not notice it?"

"We were talking. That's what associates or friends do, they talk," he replied.

"No wonder you're single. Molly back there," I pointed towards the store, "was dropping all sorts of hints."

"Like what," he questioned still in disbelief.

"Come on," I pushed him playfully. "She was like showing you her cleavage," I tried to move my chest in a certain way noticing his eyes skim down to my movement. "The way she stood to enunciate her curves," I moved my hips a little seeing his eyes travel further. "The way she ran her fingers over you slowly," I stepped in front of him and skimmed from his wrist to elbow, noticing that his eyes fell back to stare at me.

"I never noticed that she did that," he said softly.

"She did," I confirmed.

"She should stop because it doesn't work for her. Perhaps you should give her tips on how to flirt," he whispered as we kept our eyes locked on each other.

The moments between us where we stared seemed to make the world stop spinning, literally. I was never more confused or excited about anything in my life than being in a staring match with Will. He had this aura about him that drew me in yet I continued to stick to my proclamation that Will wasn't my type. He seriously wasn't. And before I took another step forward I moved away and shot my eyes in another direction.

"No one would want tips from me," I stated. "I attract the worst of guys, remember? Thong guy at the wedding," I reminded him.

Will chuckled and shuffled awkwardly. "I think you should just give yourself a bit more time to work out your plans. And I'm still not convinced that Molly did any of those things like you said. I felt no attraction for her," he shrugged.

I scoffed and took out the pink quartz. "Apparently, you need this more than I do."

Will stepped away and stared at the stone in my hand.

I let out a small giggle and moved forward. Every time I took a step towards him, he took a step backwards.

"It's not going to bite you."

"What are you going to do with that Christina," he asked as the look on his face looked like a mixture of fear and irritation.

"I think the question is what are you going to do with it," I held the rock between the two of us until finally Will's back hit the wall of the building that we were in front of.

"Christina," his voice got deep and husky making me tremble not from fear but excitement. It was like he was trying to warn me but little did he know that it was arousing me in a weird sort of way.

Quickly and without thinking, I tried to put the quartz into his shirt pocket but he moved away. He grabbed my wrist as I continued at my attempts to give him the quartz. We weren't necessarily wrestling but it did turn into a playful shove and pull.

Somehow Will had ended up standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist holding my arms down in place. He let out a chuckle the same time I started to giggle. I was able to move my hand down and slip the quartz into his pants pocket in the front.

"I don't need it," he moved his hand to take it out of his pocket but I pulled his hand back and held it in place around me.

"I think you should give it a shot."

"With who," he mumbled.

That's when I felt his breath on my neck. I looked down at our hands to see mine resting on his. I linked my fingers into his and he gave me a small squeeze pulling me back into him.

"Whoever you want," I whispered turning my head back to see his face right there.

We started another small stare down as I felt one of his hands move to slowly run up and down my arm. I turned around slowly in his arms until we were face to face. I don't know how long we stood there until Will pulled completely away and shoved his hands into his pocket. For a brief moment I thought that he was going to give me back the quartz but instead he patted it and looked back at his store.

"There are a few things I forgot to do," he took out his hand and ran it through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. "Back at my store," he clarified. "I'll see you later, Christina."

He hurried to the store and as much as I wanted to follow him, I didn't. I was still shocked over the touching that happened. Yes it was innocent and I didn't want to read too much into it but I couldn't ignore the sparks that were there. Or maybe there wasn't a spark. Whatever the case I couldn't deny that maybe, just maybe he could be more than I thought he could be.

I continued to think about him throughout the week. The third wedding came around the corner and I had hoped that perhaps Johanna's spiritual energy flow would get some romantic changes into my life. And this time I did meet a few single guys who were decent. Yet every time I spoke to someone all I could think about was Will.

There was Will's easy smile that would turn into a delightful grin. There were his intense eyes and our longing looks. It was like his eyes watched me or followed me intently as though I was something adorable to watch. I enjoyed how his fingers moved on me or held my hand. He was a far cry from my current "ideal" boyfriend. But something told me that perhaps my ideal was wrong.

"How was the wedding," asked Tris on the phone.

"Boring," I confessed.

"I thought you would have met someone there," she said. "Tobias and Eric said that..."

"Oh my God, you told Eric about my dating problems," I questioned.

"Chris, he's not being an ass about it like he was at the BBQ. His girlfriend is keeping him in check," she replied.

"First Eric and then Peter," I rolled my eyes. "Who will be next?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're just the last guys I would ever expect to have a good girlfriend or get married," I shook my head. "And now they're off having their happy relationships and I'm here begging for help from my friend's husband and his best friend who called me an annoying loud mouth," I responded.

"Tobias and Eric were talking about setting up their friend with you. Perhaps I could introduce you to..."

"Nope," I interrupted her. "There's no way in hell I'm going out with someone who is friends with Eric Coulter. Besides," I let out a deep sigh. "I think I met someone."

I didn't tell Tris because I wanted to decide for myself if there really was a spark between me and Will.

Sometime later on that day, I decided to head over to see Will. I had been hoping he would call to let me know that my pillows came in so that I would have an excuse to go over there but instead I just went with the excuse that I was going to be straight forward with this.

Pulling into the parking lot, I waited until I saw a couple of his workers leave. I checked myself over in the rearview mirror. After making sure everything was looking good, I sauntered over to the store's door and went in just before closing time.

Immediately his smile greeted me. "Hey, how have you been?"

"Okay," I shuffled my feet back and forth.

"Did you come to pick up any more items on Johanna's list," he asked stepping away from the counter.

I walked towards him until we were both standing in front of one another. "No," I shook my head and looked away before I could be drawn into his eyes. I knew what was going to happen if we stared at one another again. "Wow," I noticed the store. "It looks like business is still booming around here."

"It has been," he chuckled. "I have no idea what's going on either."

My instincts were telling me to let him know that I used a little Feng Shui on him but I had come here for another reason and decided to hold off. Instead, I walked over towards an antique looking loveseat and sat on one end. "This is gorgeous."

"It is from the early 1900's," he said sitting next to me. I loved the way he talked about all the things that he knew. You could see the passion from all of it sparkle in his eyes.

I was just about to comment on something when his hand landed half on top of my own in between the two of us on the seat.

"I had fun with you the other night," Will grinned at me. "Do you have plans tonight or are there eligible men finally rolling in?"

I gave him a small smile keeping my hand still. There's only one possible guy but no one else. That's when I realized again that his prosperity energy was flowing alright but I was still waiting for my romantic life to shoot off. Why did he have such big results and he didn't even believe in this kind of stuff?

"Or maybe," he started as I felt his hand pull away.

"I don't have any plans, other than coming here to see you," I put myself out there.

The smile on his face only widened. "Great," he stood up. "You want to hit the Chasm again," he asked walking to the front door and flipping the 'Closed' sign around. He had just pulled down the drapes when he turned to look at me.

Perhaps it was watching him close the drapes so that no one would see us or maybe it was that intense look that he gave me just now. Whatever it was, I stood up and slowly walked towards him.

I let out a breath when I was inches away from him. "Maybe I don't want to go to the Chasm."

He lifted an eyebrow before taking one of my hands in his and smiling. "What do you want to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

_From previous chapter..._

 _He lifted an eyebrow before taking one of my hands in his and smiling._ _"_ _What do you want to do?_ _"_

I leaned closer into him our lips just barely touching each other. "I want to stay here with you," I whispered.

Will leaned his forehead against mine, "I'll let you stay if I can kiss you right now," he responded.

That was exactly that answer I wanted to say to him but the fact that he made the first move surprised me. My breathing increased as we stayed close to one another. Will's face dipped lower to mine but he never committed. It was like he was waiting for me to respond or answer. I couldn't believe he was being such a gentleman about this. That was clearly a first for me.

"Christina," he mumbled my name continuing to ghost his lips over mine until I couldn't take it anymore.

I pushed myself against Will causing him to back up into the counter. I let out a small giggle as he chuckled at my willingness. It was then that I felt something pressing up into me on my hip. Did I just get him aroused? Before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth to ask him.

"Is that a piece of quartz in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me," I pressed my body against him harder.

Will looked down and immediately grinned. He moved me back just a little and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out the quartz that I had stuck in his pocket the last time I had seen him. I smiled as he showed it to me before setting it down on the counter behind him.

"It's just the quartz, although," Will began by wrapping one hand behind the small of my back and pulling me into him once again, "I am really happy to see you."

"How happy," I asked resting my hands on his chest.

"May I show you," he leaned down.

I mumbled a yes before his lips finally touched mine. It was soft but demanding. His other hand came up and cradled the back of my head asking for more. More is what I gave him. My arms were wrapped around him too as we continued to kiss one another. He nibbled on my bottom lip before pulling away. That was not what I expected.

"We'll stay here then," he replied as we both smiled at one another.

Will hurried back towards the front door and turned off the lights that were located in the front of the store. The only light in the store illuminated from the back where his office was. He took my hand and led me down the aisles of his store. He grabbed a box of matches and then a candle.

"Two candles," I reminded him. "Things are more important in pairs."

"Right," Will chuckled and shook his head.

He grabbed another candle and brought it towards the table where we were sitting. He moved together two couches and then took my hand against as we walked towards another aisle in the store. We took a bunch of pillows and brought me back towards the couches.

"I always wanted to do this," Will said sitting down on the couch before pulling me to stand between his legs. "I just never could find anyone I wanted to do this with."

"I'm assuming you found someone," I smiled running my hand through his hair.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"See this is much better than the Chasm," I replied.

Will's eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Just wait here, one minute," he held up one finger to me and then disappeared quickly towards the back of the store. He reappeared with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "It's not the best but I hope you like it."

After pouring both glasses he sat back down on the couch and pulled me down to him. He sat there with me tucked into his side before we gently hit our glasses together. I took a sip before resting my head against his shoulder. Will rubbed his hand into my side before we both turned to look at one another.

He set down his glass, took my glass and set it down also before returning his attention back to me. Will took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was gentle at first until it became more urgent.

My hands were around his neck and gripping onto his arm as he maneuvered our bodies until I was lying down and he was hovering over me. I wrapped a leg around his waist as our bodies molded into one another.

"You're right," Will mumbled against my lips, "this is better than the Chasm."

He gave me a couple more soft and short kisses before pulling back and blatantly sweeping his eyes over my body.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare," I moved his face until our eyes met.

We both let out small laughs before our lips touched again. Every time Will would pull back he would smile at me. We'd go back to staring each other again before exchanging sweet but hot kisses. He never once moved his hand from my waist unless it was to caress my arm or run slowly down my back. It never went beyond that and it felt like a sweet first date from high school. The fact that Will made me feel cute and happy meant a lot.

"I like your smile," he stated.

"I like yours too," I replied. "It's that crooked grin that just," I stopped and shook my head at my girlish behavior. "Whatever it is, I like it."

Will leaned down and gave me a small kiss.

"I like your openness. It's like you're willing to say whatever you want to. Most girls are annoying but you," he shook his head too. "I like it on you."

"I like to listen to you talk about the things you know. Most people would think its being a know-it-all but," I stopped and pulled him down for a kiss. "I like it on you."

We began kissing again and as much as I wanted his hands to travel further around me or have his body grind down into mine, I knew that he wouldn't. Will definitely was not like any other guy I had met. He truly was thoughtful and considerate and it just warmed me up inside.

After much more talking, staring and kissing I pressed a hand on his chest to push him back. Will looked scared that he had done something wrong or gone too far but I gave him a quick kiss to assure him that everything was okay.

"I have a confession to make," I said.

"Oh-oh," he sat up and I followed. "That usually means that it's something bad right?"

"Not this time. Remember we were talking about your sales increasing and things were going off the shelf and you had no idea why?"

"Yes. In fact as you noticed today, I'm still busy," he motioned around the store.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and took a deep breath wondering how he would take what I was about to tell him. "I might have done something to help your wealth energy flow in your life."

"Say that again," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know Feng Shui," I smiled. "That whole spiritual essence that Johanna talks about," I asked. "I put a little purple into the part of the store that correlates with wealth and your sales took off?"

"You put a little purple in my store?"

"Come," I took his hand and led him towards the back corner of the store where I had hid the purple stone. I reached behind the trunk and took it out to show it to him.

He picked up the stone and examined it. He was quiet for a while. I desperately wanted him to say something, anything that would let me know what he was thinking at this moment.

Finally he chuckled and then put the stone back behind the trunk. "I can't say for sure that is what made my sales increase but I'll leave it right where it is."

"Wait," I held up a hand. "You're still not convinced?"

"It could be just a coincidence," he shrugged.

"And the pink quartz that I planted in your pocket," I motioned to his jeans. "That didn't help you in the love department?"

Will smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I've been planning on kissing you since the first time I saw you, so no." He planted a kiss on my forehead pulling me closer to him. "The quartz had no effect."

I leaned against him, burying my head in his soft shirt and wrapping my arms around his mid-section. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Here's something to believe," he lifted my face up to look at him. "I want to see you again," his lips brushed against mine, "outside of this store."

"Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date," he stood taller and smiled down at me. "Why don't we get together this weekend?"

I didn't want to seem too eager but I also didn't want to brush him off. I had a wedding to go to this weekend. "Why don't we have lunch tomorrow and talk about that date," I smiled at him. I could think of a way to tell him that I had plans and work around them. Not only that but I wanted to talk to Tris. This would be the first time that I ever went to her for advice but I really wanted this 'first date' to be the best date ever.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he gave me a brief kiss before escorting me to my car.

"You don't always have to walk me out to my car you know?"

"Yes, I do," he tapped the front of door of my SUV as I sat inside. "My friend's girlfriend got attacked across the street after leaving my store almost a year ago."

"Was she okay?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "They actually like to tell the story a lot."

I scoffed a bit. "I hope they don't blame you for it."

"No actually, she loves coming to my store to buy stuff for her nieces and nephews. The reason why they talk about it a lot is because that's how they met. He was the one who saved her."

"Aw," I placed a hand over my heart and smiled. "That's the most precious thing I ever heard. She found a real gentleman there. I wish I could."

"Well there is one that you're seeing tomorrow remember," he grinned.

"Of course, how could I forget," I leaned up as Will leaned down through the door and kissed me goodnight.

The entire drive home I felt like I was floating on air. Yes, Will was not my type but he could be honest to goodness boyfriend material. I just had to look deeper and after tonight I was convinced that maybe just maybe Cupid didn't give up on me yet.

The next day at lunch, I headed down there to the Inspirational Eye. I had been trying to call Tris all morning to get her opinion on what I could do for a killer first date. As mentioned, Will was the usual type of guy that I went out. He was intelligent, mature and hardworking. I always chose idiots. It was like a fresh chance and I wanted my best friend to tell me what to do.

When I got out of the car I saw Tris' car in the parking lot.

"Tris," I confirmed once getting into the store.

"Christina," she smiled before hugging me.

"I've been trying to call you," I pulled back. "I," I smiled, "I have a date with this guy and I wanted your advice," I said quietly.

"You are coming to me for advice?"

"I know," we both laughed. "It's a first!"

"What's his name," she asked.

"His name is..."

"Hey Christina," Will stepped up towards us. He looked from Tris to me and then back to Tris again. "You know each other?"

"Yes this is my best friend," I answered. "How do you know Tris?"

"She's the wife of my best friend."

"Whoa there," Tris turned to him and gave him a look.

"Okay, well Tris is my friend too I guess," he teased her as she laughed.

"Your friends with Tobias," I asked Will.

"Yes," he smiled. "Well, I was friends with Eric first and then he introduced me to Tobias and..."

"You're friends with Eric Coulter," I put my hand up and glared at him.

Will didn't answer though as Tris started to laugh. "I see that two of you already know one another," Tris said. "Well, that takes that step out of the way."

"What step," both Will and I asked her.

"Oh nothing," she waved her hand. "Well I was meeting Tobias for lunch. Did you two want to join us?"

"Yes," I answered quickly. It was too quick. Will cast me a glance probably wondering why I did that. In truth, I really wanted to ask Tris more about Will. I had already been trying to call her all morning and now that her husband knew more about him, I couldn't help but think that I had an advantage now that I wanted to exploit.

We met Tobias at a fast food restaurant. He was surprised to see Will there and the fact that Will and I knew one another caused Tobias to smirk.

"I guess that is one step out of the way," he kissed Tris before they both sat down.

I seriously needed to find out what was going on.

Lunch was fun. I realized how much I missed hanging out with Tris and Tobias. It's not that she never had time for me or I never had time for her. It was more so that I couldn't stand half of Tobias' friends. It shocked me to know that Will was friends with him. Just before we left, Tris went to use the bathroom and asked me to go with her.

"So, what is it that you and Tobias keep making eyes at me and Will," I questioned.

Tris looked shyly away as she washed her hands.

"Tris," I whined.

"Fine," she turned around and dried her hands then came back to stand in front of me. "Christina, Will is the friend that Tobias and Eric were thinking of introducing you to."

"He's _the_ friend," I questioned. "I don't understand, I've gone to your house on many occasions and met Tobias' friends. How did I not..."

"Will works a lot. He owns his own store," she stated. "He usually comes later or most times not at all. And Tobias thought that you'd be the perfect fit for him. Although, Eric did have his doubts about the two of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course Eric would have his doubts."

"Will is like Eric's brother in a way. He knew Will since they were younger and when they went to College he continued to look after Will."

"Yeah, okay," I shook my head. "You know I find that hard to believe because Will is such a gentleman. He's considerate and thoughtful and mature and handsome and his smile just," I stopped because my mouth turned into a smile and I just couldn't wipe it off.

"Is he the guy you met?"

I nodded. "That's why I was calling you all morning. We're going on a date together. Then when I found out the two of you were friends. I just couldn't resist having lunch to see what else you could do."

"You want info on him," she pointed to me.

"I do," I smiled.

"I can't believe you're coming to me for advice. Then again, you both are wonderful people and it would be awesome if you two got together. Will is an amazing guy Christina and from what I can tell he likes you for being you. Just continue being the open-minded, caring and cheerful person that you are and I'm sure he'll be excited to spend more time with you."

I took to heart what Tris had told me and decided that Will and I could set up a luncheon or early afternoon date to the Zoo or museum and then catch an early dinner on Sunday. I told him that I had a wedding on Saturday where he teased me that I could possibly find more 'dates'.

We laughed about it in the parking lot well after Tris and Tobias had driven off. We spent an extra half hour there just talking about our first date on Sunday. He was happy with my choice and viewed it as an opportunity for us to talk more to one another which he liked doing.

"Really," I asked. "All my talking isn't boring you?"

"It never could," he kissed me goodbye.

I went back to work so excited about the weekend that I couldn't have cared less that I was going to another wedding where I would be asked by various losers about being their last fling before they got married or had someone ask me if I was wearing a thong. Instead I was looking forward to my first date with a caring, smart, and responsible guy.

As the hours went by, I thought more about how I surprised him the night before and showed up at his store. I decided that I would do the same tonight. I was feeling flirty anyway. I decided to stop at home and change into a cute sundress to show off my legs. Maybe as we were kissing on the couches in the store he would have to look at them. I smiled brightly thinking of his hands running along my leg.

I decided to get a small pie at the bakery just before it closed and head over to his store. I had just passed the Honest Daughter when I froze in place.

There inside the store was Will and Molly.

His back was to me but her head was on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his neck. They looked very much like he and I had looked last night.

His head dipped to her ear and I dropped the pie right there on the ground. I covered my mouth to stop the gasp that came out. My chest tightened as I saw her grip onto him harder. Just as her head popped up to him I saw her smile and I couldn't take it anymore. I hurried back to my car and left vowing to never return.


	5. Chapter 5

_From previous chapter..._

 _My chest tightened as I saw her grip onto him harder. Just as her head popped up to him I saw her smile and I couldn't take it anymore. I hurried back to my car and left vowing to never return._

"What happened," Tris sat down on my couch later that night.

I called her immediately after I got into my apartment and started to yell that I had wished that I never met Will Turner. I didn't even go on a first date with him and there he was already hooking up with Molly. True, we weren't exactly in a relationship but I wasn't the type of person to be kissed by a guy one day only to have him hook up with someone else later on.

"It looked like you two were really into one another at lunch."

"Oh, don't remind me," I pulled out another tissue and started to weep into it. "The thing is that I was really looking forward to going out on a date with him on Sunday. We were going to go to the museum," I took out another tissue. "We were going to have a nice conversation," another tissue followed by more tears from my eyes. "We were going to be this cute couple and," I grabbed the last tissue sobbing uncontrollably.

"Christina, everything is going to be okay," Tris pulled me to cry on her shoulder.

I was glad that she could let me be emotional for once and not reprove me about it. I was constantly told to tone it down whenever I got out of hand. All those others times I could see where my emotions got the best of me. But right now, as I cried on my best friend's shoulder she allowed me to get crazy. I cried louder as the minutes went by and clung onto Tris hoping to pick up some strength from her.

"He was with another girl tonight," I explained when I had come down from my grieving fit. "The way he was holding her Tris," I shook my head on her shoulder. "It was the same way he would hold me."

"What did he say when you asked him about it?"

"I didn't tell him anything," I answered.

"What," she pushed me back a bit.

"I just," I paused and looked at the wall across the room. "I just walked away."

"There has to be some reason why he was hugging her. And I don't think that Will is the type to just hook up with random women..."

"Will does know her. She works a couple stores over from him. He said that they were friends," I interrupted her.

"See," she smiled encouragingly. "He said they're friends."

I shook my head and let out a sarcastic laugh. "This girl would throw herself at Will whenever he walked into her store. She'd just rub her body against him and flirt endlessly, even while I was there. I think he realized that she had more to offer him than I ever could."

"You're being ridiculous now, Chris. Will isn't that shallow. Tobias and Eric..."

"Eric," I growled. "You said that Will is like a brother to Eric," I pointed at her with an accusatory finger. "And that Eric wanted to set the two of us up. I bet this was all a prank. Let's pull a fast one on Christina and make her fall for some guy who is actually an asshole like his friends."

"Hey," Tris put a hand on her hip and sat up straighter. "That is my husband that you're talking about too."

"That's right," I snapped my fingers. "You wanted me to date him too. Did you not know that he was a womanizer? How could you do that to me Tris? You're my best friend and then you introduce me to a player like Will Turner!"

"Hold up," she stood up. "I know that you're upset about seeing him hugging someone else but believe me, I will not tolerate you belittling Tobias or myself like that. Will is a wonderful guy and you didn't even talk to him about it. You of all people have told me constantly to be open in communication with Tobias throughout our entire relationship and you didn't even talk to Will."

"He was hugging another woman Tris!"

"Well he hugged me before you walked in," she waved her hand around. "Are you going to accuse us of hooking up too?"

"No, I would never! I'm just shocked that you would want me to be with someone like that. You know what happened between me and Robert."

"I do remember what happened between the two of you Chris! I was there for you when you went through that too. I have been your best friend for as long as I can remember and I find it hurtful that you would think that of me or Tobias," she grabbed her purse and started to walk towards the door.

"Tris wait," I called to her just as reached the front door. I got up and walked over letting a few sniffles out as she stared back at me. "I'm just use to meeting guys who are a bunch of losers..."

"I know that Christina," she sighed. "That's why we thought Will would be nice for you to meet. Look," she walked back to me. "I know that it seems like he isn't the best person in the world but go and talk to him first before you assume that he's hooking up with this person. You don't even have to talk to him yourself. I can give him a call and see..."

"No," I waved my hand. "I think that I'll go and talk to him. Perhaps tomorrow," I nodded.

"Christina, there are nice guys out there and believe me Will is one of them."

I never apologized that night but the next morning I texted Tris to let her know that I was sorry for calling her husband and his friends a bunch of assholes. I also sent her a text to apologize for accusing her of setting me up with Will. In reality, I was the one who met him first and it was through Johanna. Johanna, my head snapped up at work. I had been neglecting the flow of my love energy.

I decided to call Johanna.

"This is Johanna Reyes. How many I help you," her kind voice came onto the receiver.

"Johanna, it's Christina," I replied.

"Hello there, young lady. Are you coming with us again on Sunday?"

"I actually have a date," I smiled. "Wait," the smiled dropped. "I don't know if I have a date anymore."

"You don't know?"

"I think that I'm going to cancel on him. He's seeing someone else and I don't do open relationships."

"Christina, my dear, these things take time. You just have to be patient and let love…"

"It worked for everyone else but it's not working for me," I stopped her and began to explain. "Tori started using it and now she's engaged. I put a prosperity stone in a store and his business is literally booming. I want to be loved Johanna! I just want to be loved," I paused taking in a deep breath and feeling my heart shatter all over again.

Seeing Will with Molly hurt more than seeing Robert.

"These things take time. Let me review what you have done so far and perhaps there's something missing. Tell me if you've gotten everything on your list," she said calmly.

"I got two lamps and candle holders and a picture to hang up on the wall," I stated. "I narrowed down my closet space. I suppose there's more in there that I can clean up. I got some rose quartz and…"

I turned back to the hallway and stared at it intently. I walked over to the rose quartz that was in my bedroom. I knew it. Molly had given me an evil stone! That had to be it.

"Is there a possibility that you could get bad energy flow," I asked Johanna. "Like say someone gave you the wrong stone or something," I stated. "Or maybe it was rubbed the wrong way by someone with evil intentions?"

"Christina," Johanna sighed. "You need to keep an open mind about these things but not that open. It is all about how you place things in your life and in your home that makes a difference. You can't blame an unsuccessful venture on someone else, especially with your attitude."

"I'm sorry," I replied with a little sadness knowing that I may have been overreacting.

"I have an opening Sunday afternoon. If you're going to cancel on your date then perhaps you should see me instead."

"I'll let you know about cancelling that date," I added. "My friend told me that I should talk to him first."

"That you should," Johanna agreed. "Communication will help you Christina. Remember I also offer meditation services if you need to calm that spirit that is residing in you."

I realized that I did get a little forceful with both Tris and Johanna. After calling Tris to apologize yet another time, I worked up the courage to go and talk to Will. I couldn't rely on anyone else but my own right now. As I mustered the courage to head over there, I decided to make a pit stop at the bakery to get another pie or something.

The second I went into the bakery, I froze. I looked around cautiously before going to stand in line right behind Molly.

"Hmph," she sighed in annoyance. "I have places to be," she said loudly. It was loud enough for the workers behind the counter to hear.

Yes the line was long but she didn't need to take it out on them. Just as I was about to tell her, something in her purse caught her attention. I took a step back and waited.

"Hey Will," she answered her phone.

I paused and pretended that I wasn't really listening in, even though I was.

"Yeah that sounds great! Of course you can come over after you're done closing up," Molly continued. "I got a better idea, how about you come over on Sunday and then we can head out after to get a drink or something?"

I almost spoke up telling her that I had a date with him on Sunday. Until I realized that I wasn't going anywhere with Will because he was making plans with Molly and I didn't roll like that.

"Oh that's fine," the tone of her voice sounded sad. "Tonight," she questioned. "That's even better!"

I'm guessing he declined her invitation on Sunday and decided to see her tonight and then keep our date on Sunday. Well that was too bad, Willy boy! Because I was about to cancel on him. There was no way in the world I would go back to seeing a guy who was seeing other people.

I exited the bakery and hurried back home to my apartment preparing myself to cry from yet another miss in my love life. Cupid's arrows didn't seem to want to hit me.

I ignored everything that Tris and Johanna had told me. Instead of crying, like how I thought I would, I found myself furious for thinking that Will was a gentleman. He was friends with Eric Coulter, what did I expect? I took everything that I had purchased from his store. The lamps, candle holders, art work and even that purple throw pillow went into a huge bag.

This whole idea was stupid! Not only was I not finding love, I was getting my heart broken by the only interesting guy that I had met in a long time. This was stupid and I never should have tried it! It was just the superstitions of some old ladies in their forties!

I took the bag back to the Inspirational Eye as quickly as I could, desperate to dispose of everything that would remind me of Will or Feng Shui.

Of course he greeted me with that killer grin of his when I stepped into the store. "Hey, I wanted to call you the other night but things got really busy around here."

"Oh I bet they got busy," I rolled my eyes.

His smiled dropped and he stepped closer. "Christina, what's wrong?"

"You were right about all of this being stupid and fake," I stated. "It doesn't work and I wanted to return all of it. And cancel my order for those silly heart-shaped pillows," I shook my head as concern flooded his eyes.

Will's hand reached out and he took my arm in his, trailing it down until his hand found mine and let me drop the bag slowly to the ground. "Christina, I know I may have called this whole idea silly for you in the beginning but you have to admit that there has been a positive side to all of this," he said with a small smile.

"I haven't seen anything positive," I shook my head again as tears threatened to spill.

"Okay so you met a few losers at a wedding but," he paused and stood closer. "I thought we had a nice time the other night. Then we had a wonderful lunch and what about our first date," he looked hopeful. "Don't I count," he shrugged.

I tore my hand away as he pulled me closer.

"I thought so but," I looked away to the entrance to see Molly walking in. I quickly walked out and brushed past her in a rush.

"Christina," Will called as he found me in the parking lot. I dropped my keys in my hurry to leave. He held them out for me. Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into a hug and my arms were holding onto him tightly. How much I wanted to be in his arms again. Then I realized that I never would be and started to cry again. "Christina, tell me what happened. I thought we were really hitting it off and then…"

"I'm sorry Will," I snatched the keys from him. "I have to go. Besides, Molly is waiting for you."

I hurried into the car and took off, leaving Will standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

_From previous chapter..._

 _"I'm sorry Will," I snatched the keys from him. "I have to go. Besides, Molly is waiting for you."_

 _I hurried into the car and took off, leaving Will standing there._

"Where's your boyfriend?"

I jumped out of the last memory I had of seeing Will's face and turned to my mother. It was Saturday, the day of my cousin's wedding and unfortunately for me being dateless meant sitting next to my mother.

"You were right," I told my mom. "It's always hard for him to get off and," I sighed. "I hardly ever see him. It feels as though we aren't really dating at all," I finished.

I wanted to tell myself because you and Will weren't dating at all. You didn't even go out on your first date together. I knew my mother wasn't talking about Will. She was talking about the fake boyfriend that I made up to get her off my back. I don't even remember the name that I used. Well at least I had a guy now to put to the story. The only problem was that the heartache felt so real.

My mother patted my hand. "It wasn't working out was it?"

"No," I shook my head trying to give her a smile.

"Its okay, Christy dear," she pulled me to her. "Mother is here now. In fact I went in to work the other day and the older woman who I had been taking care of in hospice passed away. Her two grandsons are here and they're both single. And…"

"Are you serious," I pulled away from her.

"I heard that they're trying to sell their grandmother's house now. I've heard the woman speak of them and the house. It's a really charming place and I think you would like it."

"The house or the grandson," I questioned.

"Grandsons," she corrected. "There are two of them and if things don't work out with one then you always have the other. I think that..."

"Mother, I am not going to hook up with someone who is mourning the loss of their grandmother," I eyed her out.

"I think that you should give it a chance. Perhaps..."

"No mom," I held up my hand before standing up from the table. "I appreciate you trying to help me but I think after everything that happened I just want to take a small break right now."

I ended up leaving the wedding just as my cousin and her father took the floor to dance. I didn't feel like staying and waiting for the cake. I just wanted out of there. I drove past the center where Will's store was and almost stopped.

I wanted to curse him out or something, anything to get this nagging feeling to go away. The old Christina would march in there, just like those other times I had caught my numerous boyfriends cheating and caused a scene. That's what I should have done. But the memory of him holding Molly came back to me real quick. The heartache was real. The heartache this time was torture. And that caused me to drive back home.

I called Johanna and explained to her that I truly was done with all this Feng Shui stuff. I had hoped that she didn't decide to come over to my apartment but she did. Sunday during lunch, instead of going to eat with the girls she insisted on coming over to see me.

"Johanna," I sighed when opening up my door. "I really don't think that this is working out."

"Christina honey," she walked in, "this isn't fast food. You need to give it time. Remember what we spoke about on the phone?"

"Yes and that's why I decided to call you back and let you know that I can't continue this," I replied.

"Yes you can and you will," she said in a stern voice walking towards my bedroom.

I knew there was no sense in continuing to argue with her. I followed her to see her wrapping her shawl around her shoulders and shaking her head at the scene in my bedroom.

"I did clean."

"There's still more cleaning to do," Johanna nodded. "Under the bed," she glanced there. "This is the most important piece of furniture in your life and the energy needs to flow all around in here, Christina dear," she waved her hands to make her point.

I still was finding it hard to believe. I did all the other things and all it got me was heartache.

"You've done good work already. What you need to work on is your attitude," she pointed her finger into my shoulder gently. "You need to be open to the idea of love. Whatever you had previously thought about a prince charming needs to be forgotten. Not only do you open your home but you need to open your mind," she took my hands in hers. "Christina dear, that's the most important part of cleansing that one will need to do in their life. The mind," she pointed to my forehead, "and the heart," she pointed to my chest.

I sighed and nodded.

"I'm serious about this Christina dear. Keep the energy flowing everywhere, okay," Johanna smiled encouragingly as she walked to the door.

As much as Johanna kept on with her advice I couldn't help but feel that tug on my heart about Will. He wasn't my type and the fact that Johanna kept saying that I had to reject all my previous notions of what the perfect guy would be I wanted to argue with her. I did reject it temporarily for Will and look what happened to me. I got rejected too.

"I'll be back in two weeks. Go and get those lamps back, the candle holders," she said, "and you need to keep an open mind. Love isn't just going to knock on your door."

I just opened the door to let Johanna out and there was Will with a hand raised as if he was about to knock on the door.

I'm not going to deny that excited feeling I got at seeing him there. He put on a shy, crooked smile and looked down the same time he put his hand down. In his other hand there was a bag which I could only assume was for me.

"Or maybe it will," Johanna whispered into my ear with a mischievous smile before turning to Will. "Hello, Will."

"Hello, Johanna," his head snapped up and his grin widened at me before turning to Johanna.

"I wasn't aware you made home deliveries."

Will continued to smile and looked down at the bag and then back at me. "I uh..." He stopped to clear his throat and then look over at me. "I already had this day off."

For our date, our cancelled date, I thought. Quickly I looked away from him and back to Johanna to see her observing this intently.

"Well then I'll leave you two to it," she winked at me. "I'll see you later Christina. Bye William," she patted his shoulder as she walked out and down the hallway.

Will stood there awkwardly for a while, shifting his foot as if waiting for an invitation to enter. As much as I wanted him to come in, I wasn't about ready to say so. Instead I huffed and turned on my heels leaving the door open so he could do what he wanted with that.

"Your pillows came in," Will took that as permission to walk in. "I thought I'd drop them off and see how things were going for you."

Quickly I turned back to see him standing right behind me. "I cancelled that order."

"I know but I want you to have them. You don't even have to pay. They're on me. I didn't want you to give up on any chances at love that you might have missed," Will responded.

"You were right," I let out a sigh. "All of this," I moved my arms around my apartment, "was just some silly idea."

"Then why was Johanna here?"

"I told her to cancel but she came anyway and I didn't have the heart to turn her away when she was at my front door," I closed my eyes before looking away.

"Beautiful and considerate," he murmured. "I still don't understand why a catch like you isn't taken."

"Flattery is just..."

"I already told you many times that I deal with facts," he took a step forward. "Anyway," he set the bag down. "I should get going."

"Wait," I called out just as he turned around. I know I shouldn't have been thinking this but the longer he stayed here the longer he stayed away from Molly. Even though I'd let her have the flirtatious store owner of a player, I wanted to show him what he was missing. "How were things at the store? Have you been busy?"

"Yeah I have," Will put his hands in his pockets. "It's," he paused and let out a small chuckle. "It's been a really busy week and I was looking forward to a relaxing weekend. Well, I was..."

Will trailed off and looked at me before turning his attention back to the ground.

"The store is busy," I questioned, "as in your sales have increased."

"More like put on hold for now," he titled his head back and forth. "Molly's store actually had a busted water pipe. It leaked into the Thai restaurant between our stores and then finally made its way over to my store by the night. A couple of the employees and I were wondering what was happening and that's when we traced it to Molly's store. We were there all night helping her with the pipe. I sent my workers home when Molly broke down crying."

"When was this," I asked.

"The day that we went to have lunch with Tobias and Tris," Will answered. "In fact that was when the pipe broke, during lunch hours. That's how long Molly had to deal with it before she got help. She's close to losing everything," he shook his head. "After everyone left I tried to comfort her but she just clung onto me while she cried. I didn't know what to tell her or," he stopped and let out a sigh. "I went over the next day to see what could be salvaged. A couple of my employees said that we should sell some of her inventory for her in the meantime, until she gets back on her feet."

I felt a lump in my throat as my mouth opened and closed. That was the night that I saw them together in the store. I knew Tris was right. I should have talked to Will. He wasn't hooking up with Molly at all.

"This was," I finally choked out.

"The day we had lunch," Will raised an eyebrow at me as he repeated the day again.

I felt a little bad for Molly's loss but I hated how much she must have enjoyed being wrapped up in Will's arms. I had no reason to be jealous. It's not like we were officially dating. Molly was probably going to strike while the sympathy for her was strong and then turn his kindness into something more.

I remembered the conversation she had with him on the phone. He was trying to help her sell inventory and she wanted to turn it into a date. I knew that Molly was interested in Will from the start and that's when I realized that I was too. Will was not like any other guy I met. He was thoughtful, conversational and kind. If Molly was playing at a game then so would I.

"May you please bring the package into my bedroom for me," I pointed to the bag.

"Sure," Will picked it up and followed after me.

Slowly I took out the throw pillows and set them on my bed nicely. Part of me was grateful that Johanna had fixed up my room a little.

"There," I patted them and stood next to him. "What do you think?"

Will scratched the back of his neck nervously and then shrugged. "It's look nice. Very inviting," he looked away and swallowed. He was probably wondering what I was doing showing this to him.

I just hope that I didn't blow my chance with him. I turned and took his hand in mine.

Quickly he glanced at our hands and then back at me. "I don't understand. I thought you said that you weren't interested?"

Taking a deep breath, I decided to confess on our or rather my misunderstanding. "I decided to surprise you with dessert the day that we went to lunch so I came by your store."

"Dessert," he questioned. "By any chance was it one of Mama Ruth's famous apple pies with the buttery flaky crust," he smiled. I nodded and looked down. Will pulled me closer, taking my other hand in his so that both our hands were entwined with one another. "I saw it on the floor outside Molly's store. I wondered why it was lying on the..."

Will stopped and it seemed he put the puzzle pieces together.

"I saw you in Molly's store and the way that you two were holding one another I thought that you two were..."

"You thought that we were hooking up," Will finished for me. "You're right about Molly. She is interested in me. But as I remember telling you a couple times before, I'm not interested in her."

I took a deep breath and went to pull myself free. "Did you want some wine or..."

Will took my arm gently pulling me back to him. "I don't want any wine or dessert," he mumbled staring into my eyes. He placed a finger under my chin and leaned in slowly. "I want more of you."

He kissed me in the softest way possible before a second passed and he pressed his lips in a most passionate way back onto mine. I pulled him back with me as we somehow managed to fall onto my bed, causing the pillows that he had brought over with him to fall off.

Will chuckled and pushed himself off of me. "We're messing up all this Feng Shui stuff," he smiled down at me.

"I think we're just proving that it worked," I pulled him down to give him a quick kiss.

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh-oh," I teased. "That usually means something bad right?"

We both ended up letting out a small laugh. Will sat back up and pulled me up a bit with him.

"I've got two small candles on my dresser in my room," he smiled shyly.

"You tried Feng Shui? What happened to all that nonsense about it being superstitious," I questioned.

"Okay I'll admit that when I saw purple stones that you used to 'increase my wealthy energy flow'," he stated using air quotes. "I decided that maybe, just maybe it was worth a shot. I also figured that you probably weren't getting together with your perfect match," his smile widened, "like me, because your match's love energy wasn't flowing in his life."

"You did that for me," I smiled.

"If you didn't know by now, Christina," he ran a hand down my cheek, "I am really into you and I would like nothing more than to go out on a date with you, maybe two, maybe a hundred. You are this crazy, spirited and opinionated beautiful women and I would put as much candles and lamps or stones," he said as I started to giggle. "Or anything else that you want to put in your apartment or mine as long as that means that I get to spend time with you."

"You're a sweet guy, Will," I looked at him. "You're smart and just this straight up gentlemen," a small laugh escaped my lips. "I wouldn't mind at all going on a date, or two, or a hundred with you either."

"What are you doing this afternoon? You know," he pulled me into his lap. "I actually have the whole day off for once."

"You had something planned," I teased.

"Yes but she stood me up."

"It's a shame," I snaked my arms around his neck. "She must definitely be crazy to pass you up."

"Into a whole bunch of superstitious nonsense, she is," he displayed that lovable grin.

Will and I actually did not go on the date that we had originally planned which was to go to the Zoo and then have an early dinner. Instead we had take-out, watched a couple movies at my apartment and made out a little. Okay, maybe we made out a lot.

The next couple weeks, Will took off three more days to spend the entire day with me. After work, I still went over to his store to have dessert, wine, kiss or even help him go through his books. I set up a website for him and got some marketing and advertising ideas to assist him with. I did marketing, pitched ideas and proposals for my current job so this was easy as pie to help Will out with.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm thinking of keeping you here," he asked me one night.

"No but," I turned in his arms. "I would like to keep me here too."

I had even got a few people to donate to Molly's store to help her get back on her feet and out of Will's hair. Yes, I officially mark the Inspirational Eye along with its owner as my territory when Will had introduced me as his girlfriend and not as Molly labelled me 'his customer'. I smiled when she left the store.

Now both Will and I were helping Johanna set up for Tori's wedding reception.

"Did you know that Max has been in love with Tori since they were attending University together," asked Will.

"He didn't propose to her until she got help from Cupid," I smiled.

"Cupid," he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Johanna," I shrugged as I placed another bunch of rose quartz stones on the guests' tables. Johanna wanted to make sure that each guest received two rose quartz as a favor. It was to help with the guests' love energy.

"You know," Will set down his small box of quartz and pulled me to him. "I still don't think it matters where you line up your bed, what you've got underneath it, how many candles, lamps or space you've opened to let the energy flow in your life," he smiled. "I believe that you find the right place for your heart," he leaned lower, "because I know I did."

Forgetting about Johanna and all the other Ya-ya sisterhood girls, Will and I held each other in the middle of the reception hall, kissing one another without shame.

I was invited to a wedding and I finally had a date. Yes the card next to my name said 'Christina Kravitz and date' like it always did. Instead of shrinking in distress, I jumped for joy because I had Will by my side.

He pulled back and our foreheads rest against each other. "Where would you place your heart," I asked.

"Right next to yours," he mumbled pulling my head to rest against his chest where I heard the soft thumping of his heart. "Things are better in pairs."

I let out a small laugh before Johanna called us to stop playing around and hurry up because the guests were going to begin arriving. Will had to admit that even though he didn't believe in it, if it wasn't for Johanna and her energy flowing ways we never would have met and ended up dating.

We continued to flirt, tease and smile at one another throughout the evening. I'm so glad that Cupid didn't give up on me and I had a feeling, looking over at Will, that Cupid had finally got it right this time.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **... for now**

 **Will and Christina will return.**

 **Dauntless Relationship Chronicles  
** **Part 5: Heartbreaker  
should be posted shortly...**


End file.
